Provided below the wash compartment of a dishwasher are a plurality of appliance components connected in the hydraulic circuit, for example a sump, a wash liquor pump or a circulating pump, which are supplied with fresh water by way of a water connector assembled in the dishwasher.
A generic dishwasher has such a water connector, by way of which a supply line from the water supply network can be connected to the liquid line system of the dishwasher.
The water connector can for example be a water inlet valve with an assigned support plate. When the dishwasher is being assembled at the factory the water inlet valve can be inserted into a pocket-type holder in the assembly base of the dishwasher. The wash compartment is then positioned on the assembly base.